


Sleepy night-ventures

by Sneakydrlve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakydrlve/pseuds/Sneakydrlve
Summary: Chrism Woojin, Minho, and Seungmin All hang outside the dorm so they leave Changbin to house-sit the kids. However Jisung abides by no laws and decides to cause some trouble with some help from Jeongin by having a sleepy Felix bother Changbin. Hyunjin just lets this happen





	Sleepy night-ventures

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a soff sleeby platonic thing between Changbin and Felix and so I did, I hope I did well and it cheered you up in whatever state your in ;w;//

"Binnie~ I love yoooouu"  
Changbin looked up from his book and gazed over to Felix slouched in the doorway.  
"You can't just go straight to the bathroom once can you" Changbin chuckled a bit, He went back to reading as that's how it usually ends, Felix leaving to do his thing after his mischievous laughing.  
However not this time, Changbin's book was pulled out of his hand and he flinched in surprise.  
"Comfort me" Felix said in a slurr as he wormed his way onto Changbin, and out of instinct he shoved him off the bed. It took him a second before he went to check if he hadn't hurt him on accident. Looking over, Felix was half-passed out on the floor. Now that he thinks about it, the way Felix said his words and the way he was off-balance in his walk, he must've not been himself. Changbin heard chuckling in the hallway and silently got out of his bed. He poked his head into the hallway to see Jisung scampering away, he was ready too chase after him but he decided against it. Leaving Felix alone would be dangerous, he could accidentally burn a book or something dumb like that. 

Changbin went back and sat on his bed, he was tired and had planned to sleep after his chapter. He sighed a bit, A little sleep sounded nice but he couldn't just leave Felix on the floor, it would cause him some painful cramps. "Hey Felix" He scoffed, to check his responsiveness. "myess Binnie" He said that with such a sleepy voice about after a minute of silence. Changbin couldn't help but chuckle a bit, whatever it was that Jisung did he really did a number on him. He wondered if it was on purpose, which it was probably. 

Changbin got up and grabbed Felix putting him on his own bed, There were other beds in his room so he could sleep on those, plus the members were off hanging out somewhere for the night and this was the aftermath of letting Changbin house-sit. He went to grab a blanket to cover Felix but found that every single blanket in the room had been gone, He clenched his fist softly and cursed under his breath. Jisung is doing such a weird intricate prank, what's his deal? he probably bullied Jeongin into helping him. 

He looked back to Felix who looked ? like he was awake but who knows, he was absolutely delirious at this point and would only talk if it was a response to a question. Seeing as how there was no other way too keep warm Changbin decided with a plan. He pulled Felix out of his bed and decided to just let him sleep on the floor, it was a good plan, both of them would get good sleep albeit it'd be cold, and one of them would be in pain with cramps but that's fine. Changbin was used to cold anyways plus he can have Chris and Minho just yell at Jisung since it's his fault. Changbin went to turn off the light and avoided stepping on Felix, he lays in his bed and rested his eyes.

About 5 minutes of soothing darkness had passed before Changbin felt someone headbutt his chest softly. He flinched and shout-whispered "Agh! What're you doi-"  
"You're warm Hyung" It was Felix's voice, it was very soft and so was his hair,,, and him

Changbin shook his head. He was about to curse at him when he realized he genuinely has no where to send him, he'd trip on his way to his own room, or anywhere else for that matter, and Bin was much too tired too guide him. Plus sleepy Felix was right, the thing to do in the cold is seek warmth of another body. So he let Felix lay on top of him, Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix so they wouldn't just be floating. Felix's Head was rested snuggly on Changbin's chest and the room got quieter. Changbin heard Felix's breathes get slower as he finally went to sleep. Changbin closed his eyes only to hear very quiet giggling in the lit hallway. So this is what Jisung did, he chuckled at the thought. It was nice, the feeling of being able to take care of Felix, the feeling that he'd be able to stay with them. Changbin let his mind wander quietly about being able to debut as nine before he fell sound asleep.

 

>   
>  Chris came to the door and was ready to knock only to have Jisung immediately open the door before he could even hit it. Jisung shushed the members that were coming home from their late night venture. Jeongin and Hyunjin were giggling on the couch as they walked in confused and Jisung explained how he drugged Felix with sleep medication so that he could have a sleepy Felix bother Changbin. Chris was about to scold Jisung before he realized how quiet the house sounded. He walked over quietly to Changbin's room and turned on the light seeing the two soundly asleep on each other. Chris turned around and motioned to Minho to bring him a blanket. And with that, Chris had covered them both and turned off the light.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> "Ill reward you later"  
> and so I did, this is a late reward but lets pretend it's your reward nerd~


End file.
